Lód to, co chcę zapomnieć
by Shimari
Summary: Hitsugaya nie jest już kapitanem? Czy fani Tośka wyobrażają sobie coś takiego? Nie, z pewnością nie! Toushiro wraz z przyjaciółmi znów muszą stawić czoła "pokonanemu" wrogowi, kto zwycięży tym razem?


Błysk. Promienie zachodzącego słońca odbijały się w szybach nadmorskich budynków. Ciągnąca się brzegiem morza promenada, otoczona była przez ogromne wieżowce, wielkie centra handlowe, urzędy, banki i bogate wille. W ciągu dnia tętniło tu życie. Promenada, jakże wzniosła nazwa na zwykły deptak, gdzie włóczyli się wagarowicze, gdzie wiele par stawało się narzeczonymi, gdzie początek brało wiele istnień ludzkich, gdzie słońce zawsze dosięgało swymi promieniami, aż nie zakryła go ciemność nocy. Błysk. Ostatni słup światła schował się za horyzontem, a niebo zaczęło zachodzić nieprzeniknioną czernią, pośród której, gdzieś w oddali była ona. Krucha i delikatna, o włosach w kolorze węgla i takich samych oczach. O perlistym śmiechu i budzącym jego serce ze smutku głosie. Tak była. Wieczorny wiatr porwał w górę słone krople. Starł je wierchem dłoni. Łzy? Nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek płakał. Tyle zostało z odważnego wojownika, genialnego dziecka, najmłodszego spośród dowódców, kapitana 10. oddziału Gotei 13? Nie umiał uratować jednej osoby, on ją zabił. Kiedy wbijał miecz w jej ciało czuł się zwycięzcą, czuł, że uśmierca tego, którego nienawidził najbardziej. Jak mógł w ogóle tak myśleć? Dlaczego wyobrażał sobie, że jest w stanie go zabić? On? On, ten niedorosły nieudacznik, ta namiastka Shinigami, która nie miała prawa nawet zaistnieć? Kiedy jej życie gasło, poczuł ukłucie w okolicach serca. Wezbrała w nim niesamowita wściekłość i gniew. Nie potrafił jej ocalić. Tylko ją kiedykolwiek dopuścił do swoich prawdziwych uczuć, raz, dawno temu. Tylko jej w pełni ufał, tylko jej, a teraz? Teraz spuszczają bezwładne zwłoki dziewczyny do głębokiego dołu w Soul Society, a jego tam nawet nie ma. Śmiał się kiedyś nazywać „kapitanem", a czym był? Zaledwie nic nie wartym śmieciem! Śmieć, tak słaby, że nie może wrócić do Seiretei, tak słaby...

Podniósł wzrok ku górze. Księżyc oświetlał spokojną taflę wody. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przecież to on jest tym bezuczuciowym gnojkiem, tym nierozumiejącym ludzkich serc i pragnień. Czy na pewno? Nie rozumiał tego, co dzieje się w nim, nie chciał zrozumieć. Znów spuścił głowę i przymknął oczy. Jego białe włosy rozrzucił silny podmuch chłodnego powietrza. Poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swym ramieniu. Nie musiał sprawdzać do kogo ona należy, wiedział aż za dobrze, że to Ichigo. Poklepał go parokrotnie.

- Tōshirō, chodźmy, późno już. Inoue będzie zła, miałeś odpoczywać, żeby rany szybciej się wyleczyły.

Kurosaki Ichigo, tan, który zabił Aizena Sousuke, ten, który uratował Tōshirō, Hitsugayę Tōshirō, byłego kapitana 10. dywizji.

Szli pogrążonym w ciemnościach miastem w ciszy, oboje wiedzieli, że słowa są zbędne. Tak inne był ich osobowości, tak inne były ich nastroje po wygranej bitwie z Aizenem. Hitsugaya patrzył prosto przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na nylonowe napisy, zapraszające do pubów i nocnych klubów, w jego myślach wciąż krążyły tylko urywki wspomnień o jej ciepłym uśmiechu, zamglone obrazy sprzed lat, które starannie przechowywał w swej pamięci. Ichigo zerkał co jakiś czas na przyjaciela, martwiła o jego zasępiona twarz, tak nieprzenikniona i spokojna, jak jeszcze nigdy. Wiedział, że Tōshirō nie okazuje swych uczuć, że zawsze przywdziewa maskę obojętności, ale to dla Kurosakiego nie było normalne. Przecież on stracił kogoś ważnego, na tyle ważnego, że płakał, a wciąż udawał niewzruszonego, twardego jak głaz, niepojmującego czym jest smutek i ból. Niebo, poczerniałe już nocą, zasnuło się niespodziewanie granitowymi, ciężkimi chmurami. Na ziemie zaczęły opadać miliony maleńkich kropel, uderzając o betonowe płyty chodnika i rozpryskując się na wszystkie strony. Deszcz był ciepły, wiosenny, ale wyczuwało się w nim coś niepokojącego, coś, czego chłopcy nie potrafili dokładnie określić. Nagle zerwał się silny wiatr, a powietrze zadrżało od nadmiaru silnego reiatsu. W pierwszej chwili nie potrafili rozpoznać posiadacza tejże energii duchowej, ale już chwilę później mknęli shūnpo w stronę, gdzie wyczuwali jej źródło. Hitsugaya co jakiś czas wykrzywiał usta w grymasie bólu, który nadal odczuwał po wyczerpującej walce, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Kurosaki zaś jawnie i bardzo głośno miotał przekleństwami.

- Zabiję go! Normalnie go rozpieprzę na maleńkie kawałeczki! Popamięta mnie! Co on sobie, do cholery, myśli? Że jak jest członkiem jakiegoś tam srakiego oddziału królewskiego, to może sobie hulać w Karakurze? Tōshirō trzymaj mnie, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

- Urusai, Kurosaki! Twój ojciec na pewno ma powód, żeby tak niekontrolowanie wyzwalać reiatsu...

- Ta jasne! Cholera, ty go nie znasz! Pewnie chce zaszpanować przed jakimiś laskami!

Dalsza drogę przebyli w milczeniu. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, ich oczom ukazał się przerażający widok. Isshin ledwo trzymał się na nogach, jego ciało pokryte było wieloma bliznami, z których tryskała świeża krew. Cała polana, pośrodku której znajdował się Shinigami, zasłana była ciałami lub rannymi arrancarami. Na polu bitwy pozostały jeszcze tylko cztery postacie. Hitsugaya, tak jaki i Ichigo, początkowo nie zwrócili na nich uwagi, oglądając dokładnie pobojowisko. Nad leżącymi w bezładzie trupami i półżywymi Pustymi unosiło się spokojne, szarobłękitne reiatsu, należące do ojca Marchewy. Nagle oczy obu młodzieńców skierowały się ku przeciwnikom. Zastygli w bezruchu. Patrzyły na nich cztery pary oczu. Jedne z nich, orzechowe i spokojne, powinny być już dawno zagasłe i martwe, drugie, oślepiająco białe, niewidome, również zostały już swego czasu zasypane piachem. Zielone tęczówki, które wyrażały bezbrzeżny żal świdrowały postać Ichigo, który oniemiały ze zdziwienia wpatrywał się w osobę zabitą przez niego na oczach Inoue, zaś ostatnie... One miały prawo być żywe, gdyż nikt nie wiedział, co stało się z ich posiadaczem. Czerwone, jarzące się jaskrawym światłem, rzucały złowrogie spojrzenie niższemu z Bogów Śmierci.

- Nie rozumiem... – Kurosaki próbował pojąć wszystko w swoim umyśle, ale to, co zobaczył wykraczało poza wszelkie normy i granice – Tato! Co się, do jasnej cholery, tutaj wyprawia?

- Spokojnie, bez nerwów. Tak jak widzisz, oni żyją. – usłyszał w odpowiedzi

- Jak to 'żyją'? Przecież zabiłem dwoje z nich, trzeciego śmierć widzieli wszyscy kapitanowie, tylko ten, ten... Lis! Tylko on miałby możliwość przeżycia!

- Urusai!

Wszyscy skierowali swe spojrzenia na sylwetkę białowłosego chłopaka. Zacisnął on pięści i sięgnął ku rękojeści Hyōrinmaru. Powolnym ruchem wydobył miecz z pochwy i począł przyglądać się jego lśniącej, gładkiej powierzchni. Znów we wspomnieniach zobaczył moment, gdy to właśnie ostrze przebijało bezbronne ciało Momo. Zacisnął w gniewie powieki. Poczuł już przypływ lodowato zimnej energii pochodzącej od jego Zanpakūto, poczuł, jak zaczyna pulsować w nim dawno nieodczuwana moc. Jego serce ogarnęła wściekłość. Oto stał przed nim człowiek, nie, raczej bestia, który przyczynił się do **jej** śmierci, ale czy on znajdzie w sobie siłę, aby go zabić? Musi spróbować, znowu, inaczej nie pozbędzie się tego cholernego poczucia winy aż do zasranej śmierci za tysiąc lat. Tak, wiedział, że da radę, da radę choćby go zranić, a wtedy, wtedy może...

Ichigo przerażony patrzył na przyjaciela. Naokoło niego wirował szybko błękitne reiatsu, mrożąc okoliczne drzewa i inne rośliny. Powietrze również się ochłodziło, a ziemia pokryta została delikatnym szronem. Widać było, że młody dowódca nie panuje w pełni nad własną mocą. Ojciec rzucił chłopakowi szybkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Ten zerwał się w stronę Tōshirō, próbując stłamsić wypływająca z niego energię. Kiedy znalazł się już blisko niego, na tyle blisko, że mógłby dotknąć go dłonią, uderzyła go silna fala uderzeniowa. Upadł parędziesiąt metrów dalej i zobaczył nacierającego na Aizena Tōshirō. Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy, jednak doskonale orientował się w terenie. Ciął szybko, mocno i celnie, powodując liczne mniejsze obrażenia na ciele byłego kapitana 5. dywizji. Co chwilę jego miecz spotykał się z ostrzem Kyōka Suigetsu, czemu towarzyszyły charakterystyczne trzaski i lecące ku górze iskry, które swym blaskiem rozświetlały na krótkie chwile pogrążoną w egipskich ciemnościach polanę. Podniósł się z trudem z ziemi i skoczył ku walczącym, jednakże, nim zdołał się do nich zbliżyć, jego Zangetsu zatrzymał się na dwóch nagich ostrzach: Shinsō oraz Murciélago. Chłopak odskoczył i przygotował się na przyjęcie ciosu od jednego z wrogów. Jednakże, zanim się spostrzegł, za plecami usłyszał ciche słowa:

-Ikorose, Shinsō.

Uskoczył w ostatnim momencie, więc miecz jedynie drasnął jego kimono i poleciał w czarną przestrzeń za nimi.

- Chybiłeś! – zaśmiał się młodzieniec

- Tak ci się wydaje? – na twarzy Ichimaru wykwitł chytry uśmieszek, a oczy znowu stały się ledwie widocznymi, czarnymi łukami. Rechot Gina poniósł się po polanie, w tym momencie Ichigo poczuł coś, czego nie chciał już nigdy więcej doświadczyć. Tuż za nim gasło reiatsu, reiatsu...


End file.
